code_lyoko_reinforcementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler McCyrus
Tyler McCyrus acts of a semi Protagonist in the show Code Lyoko Reinforcements. '''Tyler is also the second love interest with the character Sky Jackson and his main close bonds have been with '''Mira Amano And Summer Benton. Tyler shows his first debut in the Season 1 finale of Reinforcements, as a transfer student and a foster Kid he was to share a room with Sky (his love interest) the two share a bond as Sky becomes head of heels with him. Tyler notices the weirdness between the gang and later discovers the super computer by Sky taking him to the Factory. Tyler’s outfit on Lyoko is a representation of a Video Game sword fighter and is personally inspired by video games. Tyler acts like the Odd From the OG Code Lyoko series being as the comedian and sarcastic person with a unique personality. Tyler’s backstory is explained during season 4 when his mother has died in a car accident and has been abused by his dad ever since. Tyler was forced to walk home and to sch ool and to bring friends both boys and girls home by befriending them and his dad would Take advantage of this and this explains Tyler has been kicked out of several schools considered “the dangerous kid” finding a new school was hard on Tyler till he had enrolled at Kadic. Tylers father had been arrested for alcohols abuse l, child endangerment, and Child Sexual Assault. Of course Tyler ends up in the system and is not confirmed to be Adopted or still in the system to this day. Tyler’s second Outfit is more a representation of his favorite Show. That show is unknown. Tyler is currently 17 years old and his birthday remains unknown and untold. Tyler Is played by Famous Code Lyoko Roblox Maker Anxonic 'aka (AnxietyXD) And is voiced '(Season 6) ''' by Stonem_Effy His co-creator and actor. Tyler also seems to share some kind of close connection to '''Marcus Figman seeming as they were both XANAFIED during the course of Season 4. However it is unconfirmed weather or not Tyler and Marcus share any backstory they don’t know about or we don’t. but he is seen during season 6 seem to be getting closer as Marcus seeming to risk his life on Lyoko to save Tyler and Summer multiple times. Sky and Tylers relationship becomes complicated due to Dealing ain’t backstory, Lyoko, and solving the pitfalls of high school. season 2 came off to a good start with them teaming up and fighting together and Summer learning to forgive Tyler for the love triangle. Season 3 they went to their first dance together however Tyler had a lot on his mind during the course and Season 4 Tyler remains Xanafied taunting Sky and Summer about their relationships, and Season 5 they Share their first on screen kiss during a classroom Detention they Had been given for fighting aggressively over Tyler finding out Sky had talked to a guy during a season 3’s Run. Tyler is seen multiple Times risking his life for Sky and Summer such as Season 2 Fighting Yuno gasai to save Sky, saving summer from the Scyphozoa and actually talking to Mira about their relatable issues since the two came off to a really bad start in the First episode of Season 3. Tyler as a character has been dubbed One of the top best Code Lyoko warriors in Roblox and is expected even more greatness during season 6’a air. ' '